


Trust [Podfic]

by GhostGurlGamer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Conversations, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Work, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGurlGamer/pseuds/GhostGurlGamer
Summary: Hannibal suggest hypnotherapy as a therapy. Will is not entirely sure he can give up control so easily.“I just wish I could switch off sometimes, that these killers didn’t follow me into my dreams.”Hannibal leaned slightly forward, “You let them follow you. Have you given any more thought to my suggestion?”Will grimaced slightly, he knew that Hannibal would bring this up again he had just hoped for some more preamble.“Did you read the book I gave you?”Will quickly glanced to his bag where he knew the book still was; he had indeed looked at it and it had indeed made an impression on him. The idea of being lead into a quiet peaceful stream was endlessly appealing to him, but giving over control like that... he wasn't sure he could do it. Hypnotherapy being something akin to complete submission, it irked him.





	Trust [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155542) by [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates). 



> This is a gift from myself and Hannibalsimago for purplesocrates. Thank you for your endless, wonderful contributions to the Hannibal fandom. We are forever your fans.
> 
> I've said it before, I'll say it again. I can't do a Lithuanian accent. Yet...
> 
> Opening: Johann Sebastian Bach - Prelude in C major  
> Closing: Johann Sebastian Bach - French Suite No.6 in E major, Sarabande

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0qXbmHfap5o)


End file.
